Our Own Way
by Rosemarie Benson
Summary: "What's more important?" Lark asked, "Following in our parents footsteps? Or being superheroes in our own way?" When Raven and Beast Boy's daughter has a premonition, she never dreams that she'd actually want to become a superhero like her parents. But after she meets four other teens, she finds her premonition may be closer to coming true than she realizes. Accepting OCs.


**Disclaimer: ****_I don't own the Teen Titans. Nor do I own any books mentioned.  
_**

* * *

**Our Own Way**

* * *

**Chapter One: Meadow Lark**

* * *

Emerald green eyes peered around the corner, searching for the one person who she could go to about this kind of thing. Her mom wanted her to hide her powers and pretend that she was as normal as the boy next door that she had a crush on, Caleb Masters. However, her father wanted her to use her powers so that when the time came to actually use them, she had the practice and knew her limitations.

"Dad?" she said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, "Would you help me practice with my powers? Not the ones that Nico thinks are lame, but the ones he and I can agree are actually cool."

"Lark, are you sure that you want to go against your mom's wishes?" Garfield Logan asked as he wondered how the child who'd followed him around like she were a puppy could grow up into the beautiful teenager who stood before him. If she didn't have black hair with violet undertones and an emerald green stripe on the right side of her head, and her tanned skin was a touch lighter, she could have been the spitting image of her grandmother.

"I'm sure, Dad," she said, "Mom doesn't have to know that I want to get better with my telekinesis so it doesn't spin out of control, right? It's like when you hold your emotions in; eventually they have to burst to the surface. My telekinesis will be like that if I don't use it from time to time and eventually it will become like the taco meat Mom's nagging at me to throw out."

"I'm not going to tell. If you play that new monkeys one with your brother."

"Dad!" Lark protested. He knew that Lark was like her mother and would prefer to read instead of playing video games with her brother. But he also knew that it was the only way he could get her to spend time with him. "Anything but that!"

"You're like your mother. You both read too much." Garfield slightly laughed. "Now what can I do to help you practice?"

"Toss me my copy of _The Phantom of the Opera._ I'll try and get it to switch directions." That was one of the hardest things for her, since her time using telekinesis was limited to whenever she could get her father to help her in the basement.

"It's still here?"

"I left it down here yesterday. I'll bring it up when we're done," Lark said, "Thanks for ..." Before she could finish, the world began to spin out of focus causing her loose her balance and push against the basement wall to keep herself from fainting.

She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. She blinked her eyes a few times before opening them. When she finally did, she saw herself and some others hiding in what looked like an unlit cave. She was trying to comfort a pair of children who couldn't have been more than a couple of years old.

As the cave spun out of focus, Lark stumbled forward to try and get a closer look before the basement whirled back into view. Before she could, the cave spun like a pinwheel, causing her to almost fall to the ground as the basement spiraled back.

She felt like she'd just run a marathon as she saw her father looking like something was wrong.

"Are you okay, Lark?"

"I'll be fine, Dad. I just had a vision. That's all. We can do this another time, okay?" Lark gingerly took a few steps away from the wall, and grabbed her book.

Making her way up the stairs to get a bowl of mint chocolate chip icecream, she wondered what the vision was trying to tell her, who the other teens were, and more importantly, who the two kids were. She was scared about what the vision might be telling and when her premonition could come to pass. Sometimes, they happened within a few days of her having the premonition; other times the happened several months to a couple years later. She just never knew and that was what frightened her more.

* * *

**Name **  
**Nicknames: **  
**Preferred Name: **  
**Age:**  
**Birthday: **  
**Gender:  
**

* * *

**Appearance**

* * *

**Hair Color: **  
**Hair Length: **  
**Hair Texture [Thick? Wavy, Curly or Thin?]: **  
**Hair Style: **  
**Eyes [What color? What Shape? Do They Wear Glasses or Contacts?]: **  
**Skin Tone: **  
**Nationality: **  
**Civilian Clothing: **  
**Scars, Tatoos or Birthmarks? : **  
**Height: **  
**Build: **

* * *

**Personality**

* * *

**Personality [No list of traits]: **  
**Likes and Dislikes : **  
**Fears and Phobias: **  
**Habits and Mannerisms: **  
**Goals: **  
**Dreams for the Future: **

* * *

**Backstory**

* * *

**Backstory : **  
**Parents:**  
**Sexuality: **  
**Love Interest?: Yes**  
**If Yes, what are they looking for in a love interest?: **

* * *

**Powers**

* * *

**Powers: **  
**How Do They Work: **  
**How Do They Feel About Being A Super: **  
**Hero, or Villain: **  
**Code Name: **  
**Story Behind The Code Name: **  
**Costume: **  
**Catchphrase:  
Position on the Team:  
**

* * *

**Optional**

* * *

**What should Meadow Lark's given name be?:**

* * *

**Rules:  
**

**#1: NO Mary Sues or Gary Stus.**

**#2: I will only be accepting four hero OCs - TWO boys and Two Girls.**

**#3: I will only accept submissions via PM. Any submissions sent via review won't be accepted.**

**#4: If the character you submit is a hero, their parents must be one of the following parings: Cy/Bee, KF/Jinx or Rob/Star. If they're a villain they don't need to be one of those parings.**


End file.
